


Thunder Prompts

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Birthday, Fear of Heights, First time discussion, Fluff, Gen, Hair, If you're here for the Lams it's chapter 15, M/M, Midlife Crisis, Rain, References to Illness, Shopping, Sick Character, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, county fair, parenting, redbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet requests from Tumblr. Any M-rated ficlets will be labeled in the chapter notes. Tags to be updated as ficlets are added.</p><p>Is your favorite prompt fill missing? Check my profile. Multi-part prompt fills have been separated into their own works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence ficlet: Jeffmads prom AU

After a few songs worth of group dancing, Thomas returned to the table to sit next to James–who had thus far spent the entire evening shoving a cookie into his mouth any time someone tried to talk to him–and said; “so would it be worth it for me to slip the limo driver a little extra to park somewhere and go for a walk?” James eyed him with disapproval, taking his sweet time finishing his latest cookie before saying; “even if I weren’t put off by the idea of the _limo driver_ knowing we’re _fucking_ , I drained most of my personal battery getting myself to even leave my house, so if you wanted sex tonight you shouldn’t have dragged me here in the first place.” Thomas grinned–not surprised in the least by this answer and therefore not disappointed–and said; “couldn’t let the night end without at least asking, but prom’s once in a lifetime, so I’d say having you here with me is worth the sacrifice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeffmads high school AU.

Thomas was laid out on his boyfriend’s bed, a book held out in front of his face. He was at James’ place for a study date and was disappointed that they were actually studying. James himself was on on the floor beside the bed, propped up on his arms over his textbook. He muttered something and Thomas set down his book and glanced over.

“What’d you say?”

“Uh, nothing,” James said, ducking his head.

Thomas sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “No, come on. What’s up?”

“I was just practicing some French. I have an oral exam tomorrow.”

Thomas’ eyes lit up. “James, why didn’t you tell me? You know I’m always up for oral.”

James shot him a disapproving look. Thomas smiled apologetically.

“All right, all right,” Thomas said. “But I can help you practice. You know that.”

James responded by dropping his face onto his textbook and covering his head with his arms. He muttered something that Thomas couldn’t make out. Thomas climbed down from the bed, kneeling by his boyfriend and gently caressing his neck and shoulders.

“What was that, babe?”

“I said ‘my French is terrible.’”

“I doubt that’s true,” Thomas said, “but if it is, that’s all the more reason for me to help you. Come on.”

James batted Thomas’ hand away and when Thomas pulled back, James sat up. He pulled in a deep breath. “Okay,” he said.  
  
  
They were both on the bed now, sitting cross-legged across from each other, Thomas with the French book in his lap, James with his hands clasped tightly in his. Thomas read him prompts and James answered haltingly. After a few rounds of this, Thomas tilted his head.

“Your French is fine, James.”

“It’s really not,” James insisted.

“It really is,” Thomas said. “Your vocabulary is solid and you’ve got the grammar down. What’s with the accent, though?”

James averted his gaze. “Um, well, I’m only in year two French, so I think it’s expected that–”

“Yeah, yeah,” Thomas waved off, “but you don’t have an American accent. You sound Scottish or something.”

James stared. “I do?”

“Yeah,” Thomas confirmed. “It’s weird, but yeah, you do.”

James grabbed his pillow and groaned something into it.

Thomas leaned in. “What was that, babe?”

Madison lowered the pillow. “I said ‘I think I might just catch the flu.’”

Thomas chuckled. “Well, that’s up to you, but if you don’t have to study for your exam tomorrow, can we put oral back on the table?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature. Jeffmads. Prompt: "Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck."

Jefferson watched Madison’s face twist up in pleasure, his expression giving Jefferson almost as much gratification as the feeling of the smaller man’s cock in his ass. He rode Madison harder, relishing the sound of his frenetic moans. Suddenly Madison tensed up, his eyes shooting wide open.  


“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Madison cried out.

“Mm, yeah, I know,” Jefferson groaned, bouncing on Madison’s cock. “You’re pretty good yourself, babe.”

“No, no!” Madison said, grabbing Jefferson’s hips to still him. “Stop!”

Jefferson snapped out of his euphoria immediately, climbing off of Madison and moving away from him to give him as much space as he needed. “James?” he panted. “Are you all right?”

Madison breathed heavily, wiping his hand across his forehead. “Yes. I’m sorry. I just–” He sat up. “I think I left my oven on.”

Jefferson stared at him for a moment.

“Did… you _use_ your oven today?” he asked. No use running over to confirm that it was off if it had never been turned on.

“Yes,” Madison said. “I made M&M brownies.”

Jefferson chuckled breathlessly. “And you didn’t bring me any?”

“I forgot,” Madison said helplessly.

Now Jefferson was worried too. “Did you forget them _in_ the oven?”

“No,” Madison said. “I remember taking them out. I ate one. But I don’t know if I turned the oven off.”

Jefferson glanced around, then climbed off the bed. He picked up Madison’s clothes and tossed them onto the bed before picking up his own.

“Well, I guess we’d better go check, then,” he said. “Continue over there?”

Madison nodded. “Yes. If you don’t mind.”

Jefferson smiled. “It’s fine. I like your bed better anyway.”  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeffmads. Prompt: “It’s all your fault.”

“It’s all your fault.”

Jefferson glanced over at the man in the passenger seat, head leaning on the dry side of the rain-splattered glass. Madison hadn’t even looked at him when he said that.

“I didn’t get a flat on purpose,” Jefferson said.

“Well, of course not,” Madison sighed, his breath fogging up the glass, “but you had to go and get a car with no spare tire. The dealer will bring the tire and change it for you? Who knows how long that’ll take?”

“James, even if I had a tire, you expect me to change it myself? In the rain? Dressed like this?”

“My father used to tell my sisters that a man who won’t change a tire ain’t shit.”

“So you would change the tire?” Jefferson asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Madison still didn’t look at him. “No,” he said. “I ain’t shit.”

“Well, if neither one of us is shit, we have to wait for the dealer.”

“You didn’t have to drive over that pothole,” Madison said. “It’s been there for six months. You knew it was there.”

Jefferson sighed. “Shut up, James.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeffmads. Jefferson asks Madison to live with him.

Madison hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. It wasn’t too unusual–he had a hard enough time getting up when he had to be somewhere. If he didn’t, then why should he bother? Jefferson was far from minding, his bed being his favorite place in the world to see Madison. Jefferson opened the curtains to let in the light before sitting on the edge of the bed. He had a pretty good idea by now of the difference between how Madison breathed when he was asleep and when he was faking. He was definitely faking.

“James,” Jefferson said, putting a hand on Madison’s shoulder and shaking lightly. “Hey. I know you’re awake.”

Madison slowly pulled the sheet off from over his head, squinting in the light. “What do you want?”

“Why do I have to want something?”

“You’d better want something,” Madison said, “or else why are you bothering me?”

Jefferson grinned; Madison had hit the nail right on the head. “All right, yes. I do want something. You should move in with me.”

Madison pulled the sheet back over his head and turned away.

“Request submitted, please review request in 365 days.”

Jefferson pulled the sheet down. “James, come on.”

Madison sat up. “We’ll have double of everything,” he said.

“Who cares? There’s space for it.”

“I don’t know how to use your entertainment system.”

“I’ll teach you.”

“What about when I get sick?”

“I don’t mind being with you when you’re sick,” Jefferson said, cupping Madison’s face and caressing his cheek. “In fact it’ll be easier for me to look after you if we live together.”

“What if _you_ get sick?”

“There’s more than one bedroom. I can sleep somewhere else until I get better.”

“We never agree on what to eat.”

“We don’t have to eat the same things.”

Casting his gaze downward, Madison gently took hold of Jefferson’s wrist and lowered the man’s hand from his face.

“Thomas, I don’t want to live with you.”

Jefferson reached his other hand to run his fingers over Madison’s hair. “Why not?”

“I don’t want to live with _anyone_ ,” Madison said. “I need my space and I think I’ve earned it. I grew up with even more siblings than you did.”

“Okay, I can understand that,” Jefferson said, “but I want to see you more.”

“We already see each other a lot. I’m here now, aren’t I? No offense, but I can’t see you all the time.”

“Okay, but consider this,” Jefferson insisted “They make bunk beds where the bottom is a full and the top is a twin. I’ll get one of those, that way we can sleep together usually and when you need space you can go to the top.”

Madison stared for a moment. “Grown men with bunk beds. That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous if it serves our needs.”

Madison laid back down and pulled the sheet up again, tucking it in around himself. “If you’re not going to be serious about this I’m going back to sleep.”

“But James–”

“Ask me again in a year.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in one of your previous fics you mentioned that Madison made Hamilton cry. Can we see that?

James Madison did not want to be back to work. He was still exhausted and he still felt like he’d spent ten hours doing crunches, but since the food he’d eaten last night had both stayed down and moved through him at a reasonable pace he’d forced himself out of bed this morning and here he was.

Alexander Hamilton appeared. He did that sometimes: just appeared out of nowhere like a thing you were looking for once you weren't looking for it anymore. At least Madison wasn’t startled enough to drop his coffee. Not that Hamilton seemed like he was on the prowl today. When he greeted Madison it seemed pretty clear that his intention was to conduct business rather than ruin the man’s day, though it was always possible for him to do both.

“Mr. Madison, welcome back,” Hamilton said. “How are you feeling?” He didn’t wait for Madison to reply before continuing. “You’ve missed quite a bit and I’d like to get you caught up.” He flipped open the notebook he was holding, revealing a checklist that took up the entire page. “Shall we begin?”

Madison was not in the mood for this. He had just spent the better part of three days living in his bathroom, surviving on crackers and Gatorade. These three days had been right in the middle of the week, so he hadn’t even gotten a long weekend out of the deal. Now he was here, back at work, forced to listen to Hamilton going on about who knows what, checking items off his list as he went. Couldn’t Hamilton have sent him an email? Or asked to come to Madison’s office once he was settled in? Hamilton turned the page in his notebook, revealing two more pages in his checklist. Madison snapped.

“Hamilton, could you shut up for a minute? Just for one single minute? You’re making me wish I were still sick. Your verbal diarrhea is making me nostalgic for the real thing. I wish I were puking violently enough to drown out the sound of your voice. I would trade everything I have to make it so that I were lying now, lifeless, in my body’s own mess, having died of dehydration and malnourishment, rather than forced to be here and listen to you speak.”

Hamilton was stunned, though Madison wasn’t sure if it was a result of what he’d actually said or just because he had said so much in one go. Madison thought Hamilton’s eyes had gone a bit glassy, but why would that happen? His feelings couldn’t possibly be that hurt. Surely this wasn’t the most cutting commentary he’d ever heard, not even from Madison, and it wasn’t as if his opinion were so highly valued in the first place. Allergies, maybe. Madison could fee his own on the edge of his awareness, ready to hit at full force any day now, but currently at the place where he felt like he could hold them off if he ignored them hard enough. That was probably what it was.

Madison took a deep breath. “Is there anything else?”

“N-no,” Hamilton said, turning his face away. “We’ll, uh… talk later. Glad you’re feeling better.” He hurried off, which wasn’t too strange since the man was always in a rush, but the whole thing still seemed a bit off.

Oh well. Time to sit down for a while and see how his stomach handled his coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: nsfw (or nsfw ish, like just talking about it beforehand) jeffmads, first time
> 
> I went with the latter.

Madison was at Jefferson’s place on a Saturday evening, well-rested after having spent that day and the night before by himself, recovering from his work week. Jefferson had been eager to see him after the time apart–though Madison hardly thought it qualified–and they hadn’t made it past the living room, instead finding their way to the couch were they were now making out. Like teenagers, some might say, but Madison hadn’t done any making out during his teenage years. He probably couldn’t have found someone willing to perform such an act with him at his school if he’d tried, though fortunately he hadn’t felt the absence as he’d had no desire to partake at that time. It was different with Jefferson, though, and while he’d been sure when he’d first tried making out that he’d merely tolerate it, he’d actually come to rather enjoy it. Which lately had him thinking about another act he hadn’t given much thought to before Jefferson.

“Thomas,” Madison said.

“Yeah?” Jefferson responded between pressing kisses to Madison’s neck and shoulder, his hair tickling Madison wherever it touched.

Madison shivered. “Thomas, if I, uh…. Well, if I wanted….” He trailed off, distracted by Thomas’ mouth and the light scratch of his facial hair. “Thomas, could you… stop for a second?”

Thomas did so immediately, not merely ceasing to kiss him but also moving his hands off of him, straightening up on his knees so he was off of Madison as much as he could be without completely climbing off. He was always ready to stop on a dime if that was what Madison wanted, and knowing that he could trust Jefferson to do that was a big part of the reason why he was about to ask the man to keep going. Madison took hold of one of Jefferson’s hands and placed it back on his shoulder, giving Jefferson permission to continue touching him while he spoke.

“Thomas,” he began. “What if I wanted…. Well, no, I do want to…. So what I mean is, how would I go about… moving on to….” 

“Anal sex?” Jefferson offered. It wasn’t a wild guess; hand jobs had been the norm for them for some time now, with the occasional bout of oral sex when Madison’s desire for the act happened to coincide with clear sinuses and a completely settled stomach. 

Madison cleared his throat. “Yes,” he said. “Exactly.”

“You don’t have to be shy about it,” Jefferson said. “We’re both experienced adults.”

Madison turned his head away and coughed into his fist. When he managed to force it back down he said; “well, we’re both adults, anyway.”

Jefferson stared down at him. “You’re kidding.”

Madison would have thought his inexperience was obvious from his performance of the other acts though he supposed that if he had improved fast enough Jefferson may have written it off as the nerves of being with a new partner.

“Thomas, who in this world, aside from you, could possibly want to have sex with me?”

“I have trouble wrapping my head around the idea that _anyone_ doesn’t want to have sex with you.”

“Well, can you wrap your head around the idea that _I’ve_ never wanted to have sex with anyone before now?”

Jefferson grinned. “I’d say that I’m flattered, but honestly, given how irresistible I am, it’s not surprising that–”

“I can always change my mind,” Madison said.

“All right, all right,” Jefferson said. “Well, I suppose you’re worried that I’ll hurt you–”

“No,” Madison cut in. “I’m worried that _I’ll_ hurt _you_.”

“Oh,” Jefferson said. “I just thought you’d want me to take the reins because– Well, that’s fine. It’s better than fine, actually. Don’t worry. I’ll walk you through it.”

Madison nodded. “All right. Uh, there is one more thing. I might… get… performance anxiety.”

“There’s no reason for that,” Jefferson assured. “I won’t be judging you.”

“No, that’s–I mean, good. That’s great. But Thomas, I can’t even parallel park if someone is watching me.”

“Oh, well, that’s an easy fix,” Jefferson waved off. “I just won’t watch you. I can’t see you if you come in from behind.”

“I suppose you’ve done it this way before.”

“Sure. With Martha and her strap-on. She called it Jimmy.”

Madison stared. “As we prepare to be intimate in a way which we have not yet together and which I have never with anyone at all, you choose to tell me that your late wife used a sex toy on you that had the same name as me.”

“You don’t let anyone call you Jimmy,” Jefferson dismissed.

“I don’t let anyone _here_ call me Jimmy,“ Madison corrected. “I’m James _Jr_. My entire family calls me Jimmy.”

“Oh.” Jefferson cleared his throat. “Well forget I said anything.”

“Forgetting things people say to me isn’t a strength of mine,” Madison said, guiding Jefferson back down to kiss him again, “but for the sake of our relationship, I’ll try.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something about Jefferson picking Madison up? James didn't sound like he wanted that to happen at the bar and I kinda want to know how he would react.

Madison paused in his entry way just long enough to let Jefferson slip his coat off of him. He let the other man take care of hanging it up as he went straight for his couch, dropping down to lie across it and putting his feet up over the armrest. Once Jefferson had hung up both coats, he approached Madison on the couch.

“You okay there?” Jefferson asked.

“Just leave me here,” Madison said.

“Okay,” Jefferson said, stretching. “I’ll see you in bed when you’re ready to move.“

“You don’t understand,” Madison said, turning on his side and curling up a bit, wishing he’d held onto his coat. “I’m sleeping here. I’m too tired to get up.”

“I could carry you,” Jefferson suggested.

Madison pulled a face. “Uh, no thanks. I get enough humiliation out there. I don’t need it in my own home.”  
  
Jefferson let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Your ability to be embarrassed when there’s no one else around is astounding.”  
  
“ _You’re_ here,” Madison reminded.  
  
“You never have to be embarrassed around me,” Jefferson dismissed.

“Excuse me,” Madison said, sitting up with a frown. “I finally sang in front of you in the car today and you laughed at me.”

Jefferson covered his mouth with his fingers, stifling another laugh before saying; “I just still can’t believe you listen to that music.”

Madison’s frown deepened. “You’re not making me _less_ embarrassed.”

Jefferson dropped down onto the couch beside Madison suddenly enough to startle him. He wrapped himself around Madison. “I’m sorry. That was entirely out of love, I assure you.”

“All right, I believe you,” Madison said, putting a palm against the side of Jefferson’s head and trying to push him back. “Get off of me and let me sleep.”

“You should sleep in your bed,” Jefferson insisted. “Let me carry you. It’ll take less than a minute.”

“Fine,” Madison relented. “If it’ll make you shut up. Don’t get used to it, though, and don’t think you can ever do it in public.”

“What if it’s to save you?” Jefferson asked.

“Why would you save me when you could just let me die?”

“James.”

Madison sighed. “All right. You can pick me up to save me. Now hurry up before I change my mind.”

Jefferson got to his feet and slipped his arms under Madison. He groaned with effort as he lifted, and Madison had a moment of panic, worrying that Jefferson might hurt himself. Madison didn’t weigh much, sure, but Jefferson wasn’t exactly a young buck. Madison relaxed once Jefferson straightened up, though he still wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

“Just because this is a bridal carry,” Madison said, “don’t get any ideas about what’s going to happen in that bed.”

Jefferson grinned. “I always have ideas about you and beds, but I’ll save them for when you’re not too tired to walk there yourself.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jeffmads college AU

Alex was waiting outside the door to his dorm room when Thomas arrived. “Good, you’re here,” he greeted. “I didn’t know what to do. That is, rather, I had some idea, but since your relationship is more intimate it seemed more appropriate that you should handle it.”  


“When do you ever worry about what’s appropriate?” Thomas asked.  


“Can’t you just be happy that this time I do?” Alex asked.

“Fine,” Thomas said. “Thanks for calling me.”

Alex unlocked the door with his keycard. “He’s in bed,” he said. “I’ll be in the lounge if either of you need me.“  


Thomas didn’t watch him go, instead focusing on opening the door to reveal the bundle of blankets and pillows that he knew to contain his boyfriend. “James?” he said gently, closing the door behind him quietly. “It’s Thomas.”  


There was a rustle as the bundle stirred, but its occupant made no sound of his own. Thomas approached the bed and sat on the edge near where he suspected his boyfriend’s head to be. “James, your roommate is worried about you. He says you haven’t been to class all week, which is a surprise to me since every time I’ve tried to talk to you or text you you’ve told me you were busy. What’s going on?”

The bundle stirred again and this time James uncovered his head. His eyes were red and his face was etched with exhaustion, making him look more like a person who hadn’t seen a bed all week than one who had barely moved from one. He squinted at Thomas in the light coming in from around the curtains. "I’m-” His voice was rough so he cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m just feeling a little down, that’s all.”  


Now if that wasn’t the understatement of the year. Alex had used the words “depressive episode” over the phone and while Thomas didn’t have any experience with that himself he knew well enough that it was more than just feeling a little down.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Thomas said, reaching a tentative hand to caress his boyfriend’s face, being the only part of him that was exposed. He didn’t bother asking why he was feeling that way; Alex had already told him there probably wasn’t a reason. “It’ll be harder to go back to class the longer you stay out, though.”  


“I know,” James sighed. “God, do I know. But I really can’t go in right now. I should be okay to go back next week.”

“You think you’ll be feeling better by then?” Thomas asked.

“Well, no,” James admitted, turning his face away. “Not really. But maybe enough to go to class. That’s how it usually is.”

“So this happens… pretty regularly?” Thomas asked.

“Like clockwork,” James said.

Thomas remembered the time early in their relationship when James had disappeared. He had stopped picking up Thomas’ calls or responding to his text messages. Thomas thought he regretted the relationship and was trying to drive him off, but after several days James had finally gotten in contact, apologizing profusely and saying that so many things had just come up at once. Then later, during the summer, James had messaged Thomas to tell him that his family was going on an impromptu vacation. He wouldn’t have any signal and he didn’t know how long he would be gone, but he would get in contact as soon as he could. He never talked about the vacation much afterwards, and now Thomas knew why. Both of these events must have been episodes much like this one, hidden from Thomas so as not to worry him.

Thomas moved his fingers from James’ face to instead scratch lightly through his hair. “Nothing you can do about it, I’m guessing?”

“Not right now,” James said. “Maybe when I’m older.”

Thomas thought back to ads he’d seen on television for antidepressants and how bizarre it seemed that a possible side-effect was for suicidal urges to actually increase, especially in teens and young adults. He didn’t blame James or his parents or his doctor or whoever for thinking it wasn’t worth the risk. Thomas felt helpless and he hated it, but this wasn’t about how he felt. He wasn’t the one who couldn’t so much as drag himself to class even after refusing to take a single sick day the entire semester. If Thomas couldn’t solve the overall problem he could at least try to help in small ways.  


“Okay, so back to class next week,” Thomas said. “Alex says you’re also not really eating much, though. Did you eat anything today?”

“I’m not sure.”

Thomas furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Is it still Thursday?”

“Yes.”

“Then I did.”

“Do you want to eat again?” Thomas asked. “I can go get you something.”

“Not right now,” James said, shaking his head. “I could maybe do with some water, though.”

Thomas stood up from the bed and went to the mini-fridge. When he returned with a water bottle, James had sat up, the blankets pulled around him. Thomas opened the bottle and handed it over, setting it on the desk once James handed it back.

“Anything else?” Thomas asked.

“Could you… maybe… stay with me a bit?” James asked.

“Of course,” Thomas said. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“Do you have class later?”

Thomas smiled. “I’m done for the day. For the week, even. My Friday discussion got cancelled. I could stay all night if you wanted.”

“Alex wouldn’t like that.”

“I could fight him for you,” Thomas offered.

James made a face. “Don’t fight him. Just stay for a bit.” He pulled two pillows out of his pile and handed them to Thomas. “Can you put these on his bed? I stole them.”  


Thomas did so, then kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans to get a bit more comfortable. James laid back down and Thomas slipped into the bed with him. James pressed his forehead into Thomas’ chest and let himself be enveloped in Thomas’ arms.

“Sorry for not kissing you,” James said. “I haven’t brushed my teeth in a couple days.”

Or showered, Thomas noted, this close to him. He didn’t mention it, instead saying “I can’t imagine you’re much in the mood for kissing right now anyway.”

“Yeah,” James agreed. “But as soon as I am, you’ll be the first one to know.”  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Word Prompt for Jeffmads “great. perfect. nice. fuck this.” 
> 
> I made it a college AU

It was nice to get out once in awhile. Of course Thomas loved being alone with James either in James’ dorm when his roommate was out, or in Thomas’ off-campus apartment. He loved watching anime and bad movies, cuddling, making out, and anything else James was in the mood for, but sometimes he wanted to take his boy out, show him off, and show him a good time. Convincing James to go out was always the hard part, so Thomas was surprised when this time James actually made the suggestion himself.

“Ever been to the county fair?” James asked him.

“A couple of times,” Thomas said. “Not recently, though.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while for me, too. We should go.”

They started their day off looking at animals, though James rejected Thomas’ suggestion that they enter the petting zoo, citing a childhood experience that he claimed was too humiliating to share. Next they picked through the various shops, taking pictures of weird or funny items, but not buying anything. James occasionally pulled out his phone to catch Pokemon and check on his eggs. Throughout the day they visited several food and snack stands, and Thomas was surprised that his always-sick boyfriend could put away so much junk without making himself ill. When they passed by the games, Thomas tugged James’ arm.

“Hold on, let me win you that Snorlax.”

“Save your money,” James dismissed.

Thomas huffed. “Are you saying you don’t think I can win?”

“I’m saying, sweetheart,” James said patronizingly, “that these games are scams.”

“Are they scams, or are you just upset because you’ve never won one?”

James bristled. “Have _you_?”

“Well, no,” Thomas said, “but I was like twelve the last time I came to one of these. I’ve seen people win.”

“Well, sure, they have to let someone win _once in a while_ or people would get suspicious. But what are the odds that it’ll be you? Just buy me something at the anime store at the mall if you want to give me something so badly.”

“Fine,” Thomas sighed. “No games. How about some rides, though?”

“If I don’t trust the _games_ , what makes you think I’d trust the _rides_?”

“No one’s died so far this year,” Thomas pointed out. “It would have been on the news.”

“Six whole weeks. Someone give them an award.”

“If you didn’t want to play games or go on rides, why did you want to come to the fair?”

“Deep-fried Oreos,” James said. “And I wanted to hatch my Pokemon eggs.”

Thomas sighed. “Well, in that case I think we covered everything. Should we head home and beat the traffic?”

“Sure,” James said. “I had fun today, thank you.”

Thomas grinned. “Well, you’re about to have more.”

“What do you mean?” James asked, but Thomas was trotting over to the Sky Lift. James groaned. “Thomas, wait!” He hurried after him, but by the time James caught up, Thomas had already handed money to the attendant. “Thomas, I said no rides.”

“This is hardly a ride!” Thomas defended. “It’s really slow, probably slow enough to count for your eggs, and it saves us from walking to the exit.”

“But, Thomas, it looks really high.”

“Are you boys getting on or not?” the attendant asked.

“Please James?” Thomas said. “I already paid for it.”

“Fine,” James said. “But you owe me.”

They hopped on the next seat that came by. James immediately buried his face in Thomas’ shoulder and tangled his arms around Thomas’. Thomas reached his free hand and stroked James’ arm.

“At least check out the view,” Thomas said.

“You couldn’t pay me to look,” James said. “Just tell me when we’re close to the end.”

They had just cleared the crest and were beginning their descent when the lift suddenly stopped.

“What happened?” James asked, gripping Thomas more tightly. “Why aren’t we moving?”

“I don’t know,” Thomas said. He glanced around and saw the people on the other seats doing the same. “It must have broken down.”

“Great,” James said, rhythmically hitting his forehead against Thomas; shoulder.  “Perfect. Nice. Fuck this.”

“I’m sure they’ll get it running again any minute now,” Thomas assured.

“They’d better. If I fall off of this thing, you’re coming with me.”

“Well, let’s do something to pass the time,” Thomas suggested. “Wanna talk about our feelings?”

“You don’t need an excuse to talk about your feelings.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Wanna make out?”

James looked up to give Thomas a disapproving look, but he also looked down instinctively and his breathing quickened. “Thomas, I _want_ to get off of this thing.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. Why don’t you check on your Pokemon? That might distract you.”

James shook his head. “I’d have to lift myself off the seat to get my phone out, and if I didn’t fall off I’d still probably just drop it.”

“Well, I won’t drop mine,” Thomas said pulling out his own phone. “Let’s get a selfie.”

“Sure,” James said. “They can frame it for our joint funeral.”

Thomas positioned his phone, snapped the picture, then nearly did drop it as the lift jerked back into motion.

“Oh, thank God,” James breathed.

“I told you they’d get it running,” Thomas said.

Once they’d reached the end and were back on solid ground, James shot a look up at Thomas.

“So you know you’re going to have to make this up to me, right?”

Thomas sighed. “Yeah. The aux cord is all yours.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a scenario where Jefferson is always watching James in awe and pure love/wonder. However Mads never realizes it until he catches Washington/Alex/someone teasing TJeffs for doing it?
> 
> I made it a high school AU

Thomas had been caught. His gaze–magnetically drawn to that gift of a human being named James Madison–had rested on that perfect face for too long and the boy in question had caught him. Thomas quickly turned away, glancing aimlessly to the other side of the lunch room, but it was far too late. When he looked again, James was glaring at him. Oh no. He must have thought that Thomas was staring with malicious intent. Thomas quickly looked away again, this time for good, lamenting that he wouldn’t be able to look at James anymore.

Thomas’ resolve didn’t last long. A week later and he was staring again. He couldn’t help himself; James was too beautiful and Thomas just couldn’t deprive himself of that view. He was being better about it now, or so he hoped, staring for shorter periods with longer intervals in between. He wished he could just talk to James. That way he could look at the boy without shame, watch his eyes light up when he was excited about the topic, watch his lips move with his words, with his smile. But he’d lost that opportunity when he’d been caught. There was no way James would want to talk to Thomas now.

“Hey Jefferson, try blinking once in a while,” came Alexander Hamilton’s voice, cutting into Thomas’ thoughts and making him jump. “If your eyes get too dry they’ll shrivel up and you won’t be able to stare at your boyfriend.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Thomas hissed, eyes darting between Alex and James.

“Don’t try to be secretive about it _now,_ ” Alex said. “Not after everyone and their mom has seen you undressing James Madison with your eyes.”

James glanced over at the sound of his name, face painted with confusion for a moment before his eyes widened with the realization of what Alex had actually said.

“James, that isn’t–That’s not what–” Thomas stumbled over his words, mortified that Alex had taken his pure admiration and framed it as lust. Sure Thomas wouldn’t be _opposed_ to seeing James naked or touching his body, and he’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about it, but he’d certainly never _lead_ with that. He would never _ask_ for that unless he knew James was comfortable with it. Right now James looked anything but comfortable. In fact, the next moment James stood up from the table, leaving his tray behind as he rushed out of the cafeteria.

“Shit,” Thomas muttered. He turned a glare at Alex. “Look what you’ve done.”

Alex shrugged and went back to his seat. Thomas stood up, grabbing first his own tray and then James'. He dumped their contents and returned them before following James out.

James was seated on the floor, back against the wall, head hanging between his knees. Thomas hesitated before speaking.

“Hey….” he managed finally. Eloquent.

James looked up again then ducked his head again. “Hey…,” he said back.

“About inside,” Thomas began, “Hamilton is–”

“–an asshole,” James finished. “I know.”

“I was gonna say ‘full of shit,’” Thomas said, “but that works, too.”

“So that’s not why you were looking at me?” James asked.

“No,” Thomas said quickly. “I mean… not that specifically. I do like you, though.”

James ducked his head further and Thomas winced.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said. “I can back off if–”

“No,” James said. “You’re fine. I’m just… embarrassed. From Hamilton saying what he did and because… I glared at you the other day. I thought you were making fun of me.”

“Oh, James, never.” Thomas said, dropping to his knees beside James and rubbing his shoulder. “I would never make fun of you. I think you’re amazing.”

James met his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Thomas said with a smile, heart swelling when James matched his expression. “Really.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was supposed to make Thomas act like a Southern belle, but I barely know what that means, so.

Madison had a ringtone for Jefferson, but it didn’t really matter since his phone was always on vibrate. He just couldn’t trust himself to remember to turn it off when he needed to, and so the ringer was never turned on. Just the same, when Madison’s phone began to vibrate, he knew it was Jefferson. The only other person who ever called his phone was his mother, and he had spoken with her yesterday.

He pulled out his phone and sure enough, the name on the display was Thomas Jefferson. Wondering why Jefferson hadn’t just texted, Madison picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“James,” Jefferson whined, “my AC is broken.”

That certainly was something worth complaining about given the recent heatwave, though Madison wasn’t really sure what Jefferson wanted him to do about it.  “Oh. Well, mine is working fine. Do you want to come over here?”

“I can’t,” Jefferson groaned. “I have to wait for the repair man.”

“Did he say what time he’s coming?”

“Between noon and five.”

“That’s not very helpful.”

“I know, It’s awful,” Jefferson sighed. “Will you come wait with me?”

“You want me to suffer with you?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I do mind. I think I suffer enough.”

Jefferson’s voice took on a suggestive tone as he said; “Don’t you want to know what I’m doing to stay cool?”

“I would imagine it involves wearing very little clothing,” Madison said, “and I worry that you will expect me to also wear very little clothing, and that your hope is that this will lead to a course of action that is not conducive to staying cool.”

“Wrong,” Jefferson said. “I’m eating ice cream.”

Madison perked up. “Ice cream?”

“Yes. Specifically, I am eating an ice cream sundae, the toppings for which are still laid out on the counter in front of me. The ice cream is put away, of course, so that it doesn’t melt.”

“What kind of toppings?” Madison asked.

“You know, the usual. Whipped cream. Maraschino cherries. Chocolate sauce. Caramel sauce. And of course a variety of nuts, processed in a plant that has never touched a peanut.”

“Oh my God.”

“So are you coming over?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

  


When Jefferson answered the door, he was indeed wearing very little clothing, although what he was wearing would at least be acceptable in public. Instead of the underwear Madison was expecting, Jefferson was wearing running shorts and a tanktop in that material that’s supposed to wick away moisture. More importantly than what he was wearing, however, Jefferson was holding a colorful fan, which he was was flapping at himself.

“What’s with that?” Madison asked, nodding towards the fan as he entered the house.

Jefferson’s face bloomed into a grin. “Why, Mr. Madison, how sweet of you to notice!” He paused in his fanning to examine it like it was something precious. “Why, I had this old thing just lyin’ around, and I thought the weather was perfect for it.”

“Right,” Madison said. “So about that ice cream.”

  


“You know,” Madison said between bites of his sundae, “you might think you’re cooling yourself off with that fan, but I think moving your arm constantly is actually making you hotter.”

Jefferson grinned where he stood across the counter from where Madison was seated, then he moved the fan to obscure his mouth. “Why Mr. Madison, if you keep sayin’ things like that, you’re liable to make me blush.”

“Like what?” Madison asked.

“Sayin’ this fan makes me hotter.”

“You know what I mean, Thomas.”

Jefferson pouted and continued fanning himself. Madison sighed and finished up his ice cream. He supposed it wouldn’t kill him to play along.

“Thomas,” Madison said.

Jefferson looked up at him. “Hm?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me about my sundae?”

“Oh, sure,” Jefferson said. “How was it?”

“Perfect,” Madison said. “Like you.”

Jefferson’s face lit up. “Why, Mr. Madison! Are you coming on to me?”

“Yes, but it’s too hot to keep up your game, so drop it and come kiss me.”

Jefferson grinned and set down his fan before moving around the counter toward Madison. Madison stood to meet him and Jefferson pinned him to the counter with a kiss.

The doorbell rang and Jefferson pulled back.

“Rule of the Universe,” Jefferson said with a wink. “Any repairman can be summoned by taking a shower or trying to have sex.”

“You used me to invoke Murphy’s Law on the repairman?” Madison demanded. “That’s rude. And also ridiculous.”

“It worked didn’t it?”

“It was a coincidence.”

The doorbell rang again, multiple times.

“I should get that,” Jefferson said. “Can we continue when he’s done?”

“I’ll think about it,” Madison said, “but I might still be offended.”

“Once it’s nice and cool in here,” Jefferson said as he went for the front door, “you’ll see that it was worth it.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Madison looks sick and everyone feels the need to tell him so, except the person who matters most.

“You look terrible.”

James Madison turned his head toward the person who had said this to him. Alexander Hamilton, behind him in line to buy lunch from the Capitol restaurant. He shot Hamilton a look that was intended to be withering, but it was probably more withered.

“Thank you for that.”

Hamilton rolled his eyes. “Listen, if I were trying to insult you you would know. I just meant you look like you’re sick. Are you?”

“Aren’t I usually?”

“You really ought to stay home and get some rest when you’re not feeling well.”

“Thank you for the advice, Doctor,” Madison said, “but, if I stayed home every time I were sick I’d never come into work.”

“Which would be all the better for me,” Hamilton said.  A beat. “That one was an insult.”

Madison sighed. “Yes, Secretary Hamilton. Thank you.”

Hamilton wasn’t the first person who had told Madison he looked sick today. His staffers had asked him in turn if he was feeling all right. He couldn’t really fault them–he knew how he looked and either from genuine concern or professional obligation they had to ask. Still it happened often enough that he was absolutely over it.

  


Madison forged through his day, like he did, looking forward to going home and sinking either into his bed or into the abyss. As he finished up, however, his stomach began to remind him that he still had one more thing to take care of; he had to figure out what he was going to eat. There was food at his house, but nothing ready to eat, and he didn’t want to talk to anyone, which eliminated the possibilities of picking up food or calling for delivery. He still had one option, and as much as he wanted to be alone, he would always take this over talking to strangers. He grabbed his phone and shot a text to Thomas Jefferson.

_Is there food at your house?_

The response was immediate. _Yeah! Are you coming over?_ Then that emoji with hearts for eyes.

 _If that’s all right._ Madison sent back.

_Of course! Always! Can’t wait to see you!_

  


When Madison arrived at Jefferson’s house, the other man’s car was already in the driveway, so chances were good that food would be waiting for him when he stepped through the door. Madison let himself in with his key and almost had a heart attack when he found Jefferson right on the other side of the door.

“Sorry,” Jefferson said; it was obvious enough he’d startled Madison by the hand over Madison’s heart. “I heard you pull up. Dinner’s on the table.”

That was exactly what Madison was hoping to hear, and he let out a sigh as the tension from the scare dropped out of his body. “Thank God,” he said.

Jefferson grinned, leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Madison’s mouth. “You’re welcome.”

  


“Aren’t you going to eat?” Madison asked as he worked his way through reheated chicken fried rice. Seated across the table from him, Jefferson shook his head, then rested his chin on his fist, smiling warmly.

“I’m not hungry,” he said. “At least, not for food.”

“Oh,” Madison said.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day,” Jefferson went on. “I’ve missed you this week. I’ve got so many pictures of you on my phone, but it’s not the same as seeing your cute face in person, and now here you are.”

Madison set down his fork, ducking his head a bit. “Well, I hope you’re not too disappointed.”

Jefferson frowned, straightening up in his seat. “What? No. Why would I be disappointed?”

“Because I look terrible. Everyone’s been telling me all day.”

“God, no,” Jefferson said. “You look amazing. I would have jumped you right at the door if I’d thought you’d be open to it.”

“Good call on that one,” Madison said, feeling himself growing warm inside with fondness. “If you want, though, when I finish eating we can lie in bed and you can grind on me.”

Jefferson lit up. “I’d love that.”

And after the day he’d had, Madison would love that too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanted funny Jeffmads, but it came out cute instead idk, no one's perfect.

“Do you have any New Year’s resolutions?”

Madison glanced up from the book he was reading and squinted at Jefferson, seated beside him on the couch with a notepad on his lap and a pen against his lips. “No?” Madison replied. “What’s the point? I’m going to be the same mess next year as I am now.”

“You’re not a mess, James,” Jefferson said, squeezing Madison’s knee. “But resolutions are fun. Come on, let’s hear one.”

“Fine,” Madison said. “Die.”

Jefferson shot him a disapproving look.

“…et…ary improvements. For my acid reflux.”

Jefferson smiled. “See? That’s a good one.” He cleared his throat and picked up his notepad. “Okay, so I’ve also got eating better, and that’s good because it should be easier for us if we both do it. And I’ve got not letting people who aren’t worth it get a rise out of me.”

“I wonder who that could be referring to,” Madison muttered.

“And finally,” Jefferson continued, “I’m going to try to be a better boyfriend.”

“I think that one’s a little out of your reach,” Madison said.

Jefferson frowned. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“No, that’s not what I–look, given where you’re starting at, I don’t think you could–I’m trying to say that you’re already–” This shouldn’t have been so hard. They had been together way too long for Madison to still get flustered trying to say something nice. Maybe _that_ should be his resolution. “What I mean is it’s hard to improve on–”

Jefferson grinned. “Perfection?”

Madison cleared his throat and averted his gaze. “Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far.”

“If you wouldn’t go that far, then there’s still room for improvement,” Jefferson said, setting his notepad down on the arm of the couch. He wrapped his arms around Madison and tugged him onto his lap. “But thanks, hon.” He leaned in and nuzzled Madison’s neck.

Madison hummed. “Can I suggest one more resolution?”

“Sure thing.”

“What you’re doing right now? More of that.”

He felt Jefferson smile against his neck.

“No promises, hon, but I’ll try.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lams with drunk Alex and mostly sober John. High school AU.

John half walked half dragged Alex towards his car. It was a bit of a change being on this end of things. Usually John was the one who drank too much, but since he’d driven to the party himself for once instead of getting a ride from Herc, he’d had to control himself, at least a bit.

“I don’t want to go home,” Alex muttered as John helped him into the backseat.

“I’m not taking you home just yet,” John assured, kissing Alex’s temple. “I’m gonna take a bit to make sure I’m okay to drive first.” Ideally, he would have liked to stay inside to do that, but the party was long over and the host had all but thrown them out.

Alex grabbed the front of John’s shirt, holding him in place to kiss his lips. “Then are you gonna stay back here with me?”

John smiled. “Sure,” he said. “Scoot over.”

Instead, Alex laid back across the seat, yanking John down on top of him. “This is better.”

“Alex, the door.”

Alex let go of John, who closed the door before settling back down on top of him.

“Did you have fun at the party?” John asked.

“Not as much fun as we’re gonna have now,” Alex said, rolling his hips against John.

John let out a groan, using all of his strength not to reciprocate the motion. “Alex, you’re drunk.”

“So are you,” Alex countered.

“Hardly,” John said. “Besides, this isn’t exactly a secluded spot. We can make out a bit, but that’s it.”

Alex pouted.

“I’m serious,” John said. “Anything else will have to wait.”

Alex sighed. “Fine. But if you’re just gonna kiss me, you’d better make it count.”

John met Alex’s lips with his own, happy to comply.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffmads renting a movie

“Do we really have to go get a movie from Redbox?” Jefferson asked as he unlocked his car. “We haven’t even gotten through our Netflix queue.”  


“It’s a free rental, Thomas,” Madison said, opening the passenger door. “A _free_ rental.”  


“Well, what do you want to get?” Jefferson asked once they were settled in their seats and the engine was running.  


“We have to see what they have when we get there. It’s a limited space. It’s not Blockbuster.”  


Jefferson chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway. “Oh man, Blockbuster. ‘Be kind, rewind.’”  


“Yeah, I wasn’t so good with the rewinding part myself.”  


“You had about as many siblings as I did. Did you fight about which movies to rent?”  


Madison groaned. “Of course. And since I was the oldest, I was expected to be the adult and let the younger kids take their pick.”  


“Well, I was a brat and I got my way pretty often. All I wanted to watch was The Dark Crystal, over and over. My older sisters thought it was boring and wouldn’t even join us, and the little ones got nightmares, but ask me if I cared.”  


“I always wanted to watch Ghostbusters. I don’t know why my parents didn’t just buy it for me.”  


“Oh, we could rent that now,” Jefferson suggested. “Well, the new one.”  


Madison cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t really do ghost things anymore.”  


“It’s not scary.”  
  
“You’ve seen it?”  


“No, but it’s not a horror movie,” Jefferson pointed out. “It’s a comedy.”  


“About ghosts,” Madison reminded.  


Jefferson glanced at Madison, then quickly looked back at the road. “Do you believe in ghosts?”  


Madison scoffed. “I don’t even believe human beings have souls, much less that souls could stick around after someone dies.”  


“Then what’s the problem?”  


Madison inhaled sharply. “When I'm alone at three AM with the light switch out of reach, and there's a noise in the next room, ask me again if I believe in ghosts.”  


“Oh my God,” Thomas said, shaking with laughter.  


Madison huffed. “Thomas, you always say that I don’t have to be embarrassed around you, and that I can tell you anything, and yet you always. Laugh.”  


“No, no, no!” Jefferson said quickly. “I’m not-- it’s not to make fun of you, I swear. I just-- I don’t want to use the word ‘cute,’ because I know you’re not fond of it, but really, that’s what it is. You say things sometimes that just make me love you twice as much and the only way to express that is to laugh.”  


“Yeah, not buying it,” Madison said, though when Jefferson shot him another glance, his lips were curved into a light smile. “But you might be able to earn my forgiveness.”  


“How so?” Jefferson asked, tone far too hopeful for Madison to not know what he was thinking.  


“Not like that,” Madison said. “Sorry to disappoint you. We can rent Ghostbusters if they have it, and if I need to get up in the night, you can come with me.”  


“To fight the ghosts?” Jefferson asked with a smirk.  


“There’s no such things as ghosts, Thomas. I just need you to turn the lights on and off for me.”  


“I think I can manage that.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's hair is tangled and Madison helps him brush it.

“Ow!” Thomas exclaimed as his brush caught in a knot in his hair. He cringed with regret when he heard Madison’s voice.

“Thomas?” Madison called from the bedroom. “Are you all right?”

“Fine, hon!” Jefferson called back. He hoped that would be the end of it, but Madison poked his head into the bathroom.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” Jefferson assured. “My hair’s just tangled.”

Madison’s eyebrows shot up; Jefferson usually took very good care of his hair. ”That’s different.”

“So you know how I had dinner with my sister? We went in her convertible, and if you think I drive fast–”

“You do drive fast.”

“Well, she drives even faster. And she _offered_ me a scarf, but I told her no because what’s the point of being in a convertible if you don’t look good?” Jefferson sighed and tugged at his hair. “Now I’m made of regret.”

Madison gave an amused hum.“Well, do you need some help?”

Jefferson sighed. “Sure, thanks.” He handed the brush to Madison then closed the lid on the toilet and sat down.

Madison took a section of hair into his hand. “Let me know if I hurt you.”

“It’s gonna hurt, James.”

“Well, let me know if it hurts too much.”

Jefferson avoided making any unnecessary exclamations, swallowing them down unless he actually wanted Madison to stop.

“So is this going to steer you away from a convertible of your own?” Madison asked.

Ah, yes. The reason his sister took him driving in the first place. He’d been on the fence about getting one, the biggest thing holding him back being Madison’s declaration that he would never get in one. He cited some horrific accident he’d heard about and insisted that there would be no changing his mind.

“Well, it was still really fun,” Jefferson said. “I don’t know. I could maybe bring myself to wear a scarf.”

“You have one, don’t you?” Madison asked. “To take to hotels since they don’t have silk pillow cases?”

“Yes,” Jefferson said, “but when I’m alone in my hotel room, _sleeping_ , it doesn’t matter if I look like an aging movie star.”

“You’re aging regardless,” Madison shrugged, “so movie star is probably a good look.”

Jefferson huffed with mock-indignation. “Thanks.”

“You don’t sound enthused. Maybe you should skip the midlife crisis after all.”

Jefferson chuckled. “Didn’t you know, hon? _You’re_ my midlife crisis.”

“I am not nearly young enough to be your midlife crisis.”

“You’re young enough,” Jefferson insisted. “Hot enough, too.”

Madison snorted. “Right.”

“Well, if you don’t think you qualify, maybe I _do_ need a convertible. I can always just cut my hair.”

Madison’s hands faltered, then quickly picked up again. “Not worth it.”

“You don’t want me to cut my hair?”

“I don’t think _you_ want to cut your hair.”

“I could be persuaded to cut it. Would that bother you?”

“It’s your hair, Thomas. I’m not going to tell you what to do with it.”

“Fair enough,” Jefferson said. “But for curiosity’s sake, do you like my hair?”

“Yes.”

Jefferson put on a teasing tone. “Do you love it?”

“I love you and still would even if you cut it,” Madison said. “But… I’d miss it.”

Jefferson reached up for one of Madison’s hands then brought it to his lips. Madison had plenty of methods for expressing his feelings, but an outright verbal admission was rare and it had Jefferson’s heart thrumming. “Love you too, hon. But you’re right I don’t want to cut it.” He released Madison’s hand. “How’s it coming?”

“Still a ways. Sorry it’s not going faster.”

“It’s okay,” Jefferson said. “Why don’t you sing me that one song, to make it go faster?”

“Which song?”

“The one about my hair.”

Madison snickered. “It’s not about _your_ hair.”

“It is when _you_ sing it.”

“You know I only sing in the car and with a backing track.”

“Well, can you make an exception? To distract me from the pain and to celebrate that I’m not getting a convertible?”

“Fine,” Madison said. He cleared his throat and Jefferson closed his eyes as he began to sing. “ _I don’t care what’s in your hair, I just wanna know what’s on your mind. I used to say I wanna die before I’m old, but because of you I might think twice._ ”

Madison didn’t continue and Jefferson opened an eye. “That’s it?”

“The rest doesn’t apply,” Madison said, “so there’s no point.”

Jefferson huffed. “I knew you gave in too easily.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jeffmads family AU

Thomas glanced at the time on his phone as he sat on the couch in the living room, his eldest daughter Patsy reading across the room from him. It was nearly nine o’clock and James wasn’t back from the mall with their younger daughter, Polly. She had a recital the next day for which she needed formal attire so the mid-week shopping trip was justified, however Thomas didn’t think she had finished her homework before leaving and was starting to worry she wouldn’t have enough time to work on it. At least the mall would be closing soon, so it shouldn’t be much longer. Just the same, he was considering shooting James a text when the front door opened.

“Ugh!” Polly groaned, dropping her coat directly on the floor in the entryway. “Finally home.”

“I’ll say,” Thomas said. “How long does it take to buy one black dress?”

“I picked out a dress at the second store!” Polly defended. “But then James dragged me to Hot Topic.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t want to go,” James said, gathering up Polly’s coat from the floor and hanging it up along with his own.

“I didn’t until you offered to buy me a shirt.”

“You bribed her into going with you to Hot Topic?” Thomas asked, lips quirking with amusement.

“I can’t exactly go in there by myself,” James said. He made his way to where Patsy was sitting and kissed her on the head, a greeting she mostly ignored in favor of focusing on her book. James then shot a look at Polly. “And if she got a shirt out of it, I don’t know why she’s complaining.”

“Because you got me a shirt _you_ wanted. If they had your size, you _totally_ would have just gotten it for yourself.

“You’re _supposed_ to live vicariously through your children,” James defended. “That’s how it _works._ Right, Thomas?”

“Uh, well,” Thomas began, faltering when Patsy looked up from her book. “That’s not exactly–”

“What’s that book you were reading earlier, Dad?” Patsy asked. “The one about the heart surgeon? And weren’t you telling me again last week that you thought I should shoot for medical school?” She put on a falsetto voice. “‘Oh, Patsy, you’d be such an incredible doctor, you’d save so many lives and you’d make so much money!’‘“

Polly snickered, pulling her shopping back up to her face as she covered her mouth. James did not laugh, but he did smile and turn his head away. Thomas looked between the three of them, indignant.

“If you’re going to imitate me, shouldn’t you pitch your voice _down_?” Thomas demanded, realizing far too late that his voice had pitched up as he said this. This time James chuckled, and Polly exploded with laughter, dropping to the ground. Patsy smirked and crossed her arms in self-satisfaction.

Thomas huffed. “Well… where’s this bribery shirt?” he asked, changing the subject. “All I see is a Macy’s bag.”

James cleared his throat and averted his gaze. “I was, uh, going to bring it in later.”

“You mean sneak it in?” Thomas asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, I didn’t think she was going to _tell you_ right at the door that it was my fault we stayed out late!”

“Come on James, I’ve told you before,” Polly said.”I’ll always back you up, but we have to get our story straight first.”

“Is that right?” Thomas asked.

James sighed. “Polly, you’re fired. Patsy, you’re my new backup.”

Patsy flashed a thumbs up and turned her eyes back down at her book. “Convince your man to send me to film school and we’re in business.”  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jeffmads fluff, watching the rain

A large, warm hand slid over Madison’s back, side to side, then in small circles. He hadn’t worn a shirt to bed last night, a rarity for someone as self-conscious as Madison, and Jefferson–ever attentive, ever affectionate–was making the most of the uncovered expanse of skin. It was pouring rain outside, and Madison knew the rhythmic sound of it could lull him right back into sleep in the absence of Jefferson’s touch, but he wasn’t about to ask the man to stop.

There were nails scratching now, up and down in slow, gentle streaks. Madison shivered, and that must have been enough indication that he was awake, because the next moment the scratching ceased and the previously occupied hand slid around to Madison’s chest. Jefferson moved closer, pressing against Madison’s back and planting a kiss on his neck.

“Morning, babe,” he whispered, the early morning huskiness of his voice making it almost a purr.

Madison shivered again, then tried to make words, only succeeding in mumbling something that was meaningless even to himself.

Jefferson shook with suppressed laughter and gave Madison a squeeze. “Sorry, hon. I’ll let you sleep some more.” He started to shift away, but Madison grabbed his arm and let out an incoherent whine.

“Aren’t you still tired?” Jefferson asked.

“Yes,” Madison said, finally managing a word.

“But you don’t want me to let you sleep?”

“No,” Madison confirmed.

Jefferson squeezed him again. “All right.” They lay in silence for a few moments, then Jefferson spoke again. “This is nice right? Just being here together, listening to the rain?”

“Mm-hm,” Madison agreed.

“You know what else would be nice?”

“Coffee?” Madison tired, hopefully.

Jefferson chuckled. “Yes, exactly. On the porch? So we can watch the rain?”

Madison shifted around in Jefferson’s arms to dig his face into the man’s chest. “Give me one more minute, then you can make the coffee and I’ll get some blankets.”

  


Madison was thoroughly cocooned on Jefferson’s porch swing with the exception of the arm he needed to keep free in order to drink his coffee. Jefferson for his part seemed to be comfortable enough with just a light robe over his pajama pants.

“Are you really that cold?” Jefferson asked. “It’s been pretty warm out.”

“I get sick when it rains,” Madison said. “I’m not taking any chances.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that.” Jefferson agreed, rubbing Madison’s exposed arm. 

They both went quiet for a while, the pounding of the rain holding all of their attention. While it wasn’t Madison’s preferred weather for the aforementioned reason, he could appreciate the peace of this moment. It was difficult for him to relax as a general rule, but right now it seemed like the easiest thing in the world. 

When Jefferson finished his coffee, he set his empty mug down on the patio table and stretched. “Do you ever think about all the conditions that have to be met for it to rain?” he asked.

“Not really,” Madison said. “And I’m not sure I could name them, either.”

Jefferson scoffed. “Did you really go to Princeton?” he teased.

Madison bristled. “I took four years of courses in half that, so excuse me if I don’t remember every little thing.”

“Why’d you do that, anyway?”

“Because who am I if I’m not making terrible life choices?”

Jefferson put his hand on Madison’s cocoon and gave him a gentle shove. “You make good choices sometimes. You’re with me, aren’t you?”

Madison intended to make a witty retort, but with his eyes locked on Jefferson’s own–warm, bright, and earnest–couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face and couldn’t find an ounce of snark inside himself. “If I could only do one thing right, I’m glad it was that.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Instead of James Thomas gets sick and James has to take care of him?

Madison had warned him. Over and over, Madison had warned Jefferson that he would get sick if he refused to forgo kissing during Madison’s last cold, and now here he was lying in bed, shivering and sore.

  
There was a light rap on the door.

  
“Come in,” Thomas called hoarsely.

  
The door opened and in came Madison, holding a glass of water and a pair of socks and wearing a surgical mask.

  
“How are you feeling?” Madison asked, setting the glass of water on the nightstand where Jefferson could reach it if he needed it.

  
“Not too bad,” Jefferson said, hoping to downplay his symptoms, but he was betrayed by a fit of coughing. Madison helped him sit up and he reached for the water.

  
“Sounds pretty bad to me,” Madison said.

  
Jefferson set down the water when he was finished with it. “It’s honestly not as bad as it sounds. I’m on the mend, really.”

  
“You haven’t been sick long enough to be on the mend yet. I hope you’re not going to try to go to work tomorrow.”

  
“Nah,” Jefferson dismissed. “I have to rest. I know that much.”

  
“Good,” Madison said. He held the socks out to Jefferson. “Here, put these on.”

  
“I’m already wearing socks.”

  
“These ones are better. Trust me.”

  
Jefferson folded back his blanket and pulled his socks off. He reached for the new pair, eyebrows shooting up when he touched them. They were warm–probably straight from the dryer. He slipped them on his feet and practically moaned. “God, that feels amazing.”

  
“Told you,” Madison said. He grabbed Jefferson’s blanket and pulled it back over him. 

  
Jefferson laid back down, practically melting into the mattress. “Thanks, hon. You’re a genius.”

  
“You’re welcome,” Madison said, sitting on the edge of the bed and raking his fingers through Jefferson’s hair.

  
It was silent for a while as Jefferson lay there focusing on the nice sensations and not on the pain and discomfort his sickness was putting his body through. He was starting to drift when Madison asked; “Are you falling asleep? I was thinking about getting dinner going, but if you’re going to take a nap, I can hold off.”

  
Jefferson shook himself back into alertness. “I am gonna nap, I think,” he said. “But you don’t have to make dinner. I’ll take care of it when I wake up.”

  
“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Madison said, gently scratching Jefferson’s shoulder and neck. “I don’t need you losing your balance at the stove and knocking a pot of boiling water on yourself. Besides, we need to keep the germs in this room as much as possible.”

  
Jefferson closed his eyes again, lulled by Madison’s attention. “Hate to break it to you, hon, but you’re in here, so my germs are all over you now.”

  
“These are breakaway pants. I’ll take them and my sweater off before I sit down anywhere else in the house.”

  
Jefferson wanted to laugh, but refrained, knowing it would aggravate his cough. Instead he shot Madison a sidelong glance. “Why do you have breakaway pants and why haven’t you utilized them for sex yet?”

  
Even with the mask on, Jefferson could tell that Madison was pulling a face.

  
“You know I don’t do that kinky shit.”

  
“Fine, fine,” Jefferson dismissed. “So why do you have them?”

  
“Same reason I have the mask. Germ control.”

  
“More bad news, hon. A mask like that won’t protect you from my germs. It only protects me from yours.”

  
“God dammit,” Madison said ripping off the mask. “That’s what I told the girl at Rite Aide, but she insisted it worked both ways.”

  
That time Jefferson did laugh, and as predicted he fell into a fit of coughing. Madison quickly helped him with his water again. Once he had things under control, Jefferson said; “You’ll believe anything a service worker says, won’t you?”

  
“Believe? No. Do? Yes. If I ever plan on going back, that is.”

  
“Well, since your anti-germ techniques are clearly useless, want to take a nap with me?” Jefferson scooted over and patted the space on the bed. “In for a penny, in for a pound, right?”

  
Madison sighed. “I did just get over being sick… but you make a good point.” He stood up from the bed, grabbed the front of his pants, and tore them off. Jefferson broke down into another fit of laughter and coughing.

  
“Babe, I know you said you’re not kinky,” he forced out, “but that was really hot. You need to use those pants when I’m better again.”

  
Madison huffed as he climbed into bed, settling in next to Jefferson. “At this rate, we’re never both going to be better at the same time.”


End file.
